McKinley High on Shuffle: Ipod Drabbles
by GleekFreak75
Summary: Just a collection of Ipod drabbles, based on everyone's favourite glee club and it's director! Various pairings, and rated T for mild language, mostly because there's a lot of Puck!


**McKinley High on Shuffle: A Collection of Glee Ipod Drabbles**

**My second story, yay! I promise I'll write a new chapter to "What the Puck!?" soon, I'm just suffering from writer's block at the moment. But to tide you over, here are various Ipod drabbles, some based on actual things that happened in episodes, and some are my own creations, and the first one up is Puck, yay!:D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee unfortunately, nor do I own any of the songs that will be in this story****.**

**1: Untouched by the Veronicas.**

"I'm not just some guy you met in a record store, I don't give up that easy" Finn said, slightly smiling at Rachel.

And at that moment, Rachel knew she was in trouble, she knew she liked Jesse,, but Finn was, well Finn, and he knew he would never give up. This is the same reason why she ran out after they finished singing "Hello Goodbye"—she knew that he would never let her say goodbye, and he would stop at nothing to get to her, no matter what it took.

**2: Fix You by Coldplay**

Seeing her sitting there with tears in her eyes broke his heart, and it was even harder to see her walk away from him, knowing that this could easily be the last time she ever says a word to him. That's why Puck went to her house that night with ice cream, mac and cheese and whatever else a pregnant teenager would be craving at that particular moment. He rang her doorbell and let out a deep breath that he was holding for a very long time. She opened the door and he saw the tears streaming down her face, as he enveloped her in the biggest hug he's ever given anyone. "I'll try to learn from my mistakes, Quinn, but I can't promise that I'll do the best, but you know I'll do anything for you right?" He said in a voice that was barely over a whisper. All she could do was kiss him with all the energy she had left in her, which he gladly returned with even more energy. "You wanna come in? Brittany's parents aren't home and Britt's out with Santana" She said, while Puck wiped the tears from her face. He nodded and showed her he had food which she gladly accepted with open arms. At that moment, he knew he had her again, and he was finally somewhat happy again.

_And I will try to fix you._

**3: We All Roll Along by The Maine**

There they were, the original twelve, joined by Mr. Schuester and Miss Pillsbury at their ten year reunion of New Directions. A lot of them haven't seen each other in ages, but it was like they've been spending every single day of their lives together, seeing as they were chatting happily, almost like none of the drama of the past ever happened, but then again, none of it mattered now. This was because they all had families, good jobs, and friends they really cared about, and that's why they decided that, just for old time's sake, they would put on a show for their family and friends, so that they could all see how far they've come as a team, but more importantly, as a family.

"_We're alive, then we drive, to the centre of it, where we know we're all fine and this just can't be it, but in the end we all know we only breathe for so long, so tonight's the night we all roll along"._

**4: Seasons of Love from Rent**

They've all come so far in a year, which is why they chose "Seasons of Love" to sing at regionals, (but also because Kurt and Rachel practically insisted on it, or else there would be serious punishment, because after all it is Rent, right?) They wanted to show Vocal Adrenaline, as well as everyone in the audience, including their families and Mr. Schue, that even though they went through shit that year, they could pull through and all stay a team.

"_In bridges he burned or the way that she died"_

When Finn sung this, he looked at Puck and gave a sort of forgiving smile to him, as well as noticing the tears that were now staining Quinn's face, seeing as she lost her baby just last month. She still couldn't believe it and she wouldn't have made it out alive if it wasn't for her new friends, which is why her smile grew bigger at this. Once the song ended, they knew that they all gave it 100%, even if they didn't end up winning, they were still a team.

**5:First Date by Blink 182**

Emma was running around her apartment happily humming "I could have danced all night" while getting ready for her first date with Will. She could barely believe it, it was like a dream come true to her. She was almost ready, carefully cleaning up any mess she made with her makeup, when the doorbell rang, and on the other side of it was Will holding tulips, her favourite flowers. "Hey, you uh, look really p-uh you look beautiful" he barely got it out, because he couldn't focus since she looked gorgeous. _God Will calm down, you're so nervous, oh god my hair looks disgusting and what the hell am I wearing!? I look like shit!—Okay, okay calm down and focus, _he thought to himself. Not knowing what to do, he smiled, which made her smile even brightly. "You're nervous! Don't worry I am too!" She said, giggling, and at that Will laughed and they were out the door.

**6: Boys Boys Boys by Lady Gaga**

Boys boys boys—Kurt loved them, but right now, his heart was set on only one boy: Finn Hudson. This is why Kurt was currently dancing around his room, holding a hairbrush and singing, at the top of his lungs, "Boys Boys Boys" by Lady Gaga, (and also because he was in love with her, of course!) He knew that he could only dream of being with him, making out with him on the bleachers at school, and just going out and having fun with him, because he could never reciprocate his feelings, but hey, A guy could dream right?

**7: What is This Feeling from Wicked**

She hated him, and he hated her, those were the only words to describe their feelings towards each other. Ever since she found out he also had a crush on Finn, she would always flash Kurt evil glares in glee rehearsals, as well as in class, and she would always find him staring at Finn, who was obviously oblivious to the whole thing. This is why when Kurt and Rachel were paired up to think of a duet to sing for regionals, (by the trusty old "hat of fate" of course), she picked the perfect song that expressed all her feelings towards him, and it just happened to be from her favourite musical of all time, (coincidence of course),--"What is This Feeling".

**8:Good Girls go Bad by Cobra Starship ft. Leighton Meester**

He did it to Quinn, and to countless other girls, but the least he expected to _ever _have feelings for, was Rachel. However, when he did have these feelings, they went out briefly, and when they broke up, he would never admit it, but he was sort of falling for her, and she was falling for him. She never expected this to happen either, but once she broke up with Jesse, she didn't go running to Finn, but to Puck instead, because he just had _that_ effect on her—the one that made her lose all her inhibitions and goody-two-shoes-ness. So, because of this, they spent one night together, just getting rid of all the stress and sadness that were now plaguing both their lives, and they both vowed to never speak of it again, because when Noah Puckerman asks you to come over and starts making out with you on his bed, are you really going to say no?

**So I hope everyone liked it! But don't forget, this is just the beginning, I will write a separate story for each song, so stay tuned and REVIEW!!!!! **


End file.
